Hells Janitor
by halofan1234
Summary: Dylan Sutherland is a normal twenty year old. After an encounter with an Odst he decides to sign up and join the hell jumpers. This is his story from training, to Reach and beyond. Please review
1. The Bar

August 17th 2545

New Alexandria, Reach

The music in the club was loud. Very very loud. I had to shout my order five times before he handed me my scotch on the rocks but the drunken me didn't mind. I was to busy checking out some girl I had never seen before.

I approached her slowly whilst leaning on people for support. I was extremely drunk, even by my standards. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, looking surprised to see me.

'' Can I help you'' she asked

''Just wondering if I can by you a drink'' I slurred leaning against her shoulder so I didn't fall over.

She pushed me away with a look of disgust plastered all over her face ''my _boyfriend _has just gone getting me one and he will be back in a minute'' her look of disgust replaced by a smug smile.

''Fuck him'' I exclaimed loudly turning a few heads at my colourful choice of words ''why have a slice when you could have the whole pie'' I asked gesturing towards myself.

This earned me an amused snort from the girl, boy she had a perfect smile, ''leave, please before he comes back'' she begged '' he doesn't like other men hitting on me but I'm not sure this counts as flirting''

My drunken smile faded, but I was not deterred, I valiantly pressed on not wanting too lose this work of art. '' C'mon baby, if you leave quick he will never know'' I said

'' ahem'' somebody cleared there throat behind me, ''yeah yeah wait your turn'' I waved it off not even looking around.

''C'mon baby'' I said again '' you definitely won't regret it'' I really wanted to leave the club with this woman on my arm.

''Listen pal'' the voice warned '' if you don't back off I'm going to break your beaky nose''.

I ran my hand across my noise alarmed at his comment, however I was reassured when I found out my nose was off normal proportions.

''Who the fuck do you think you are'' I asked whilst spinning on my heal looking the man straight in the eye. To do this I had to look down slightly, At 6'3 I was taller than some people, including this short arse who was only 5'10, however what he didn't have in size he made up for in bulk.

''I am her boyfriend'' he gestured towards the girl I had just been speaking to.

I turned around in surprise, ''seriously, you could do better than spud head over hear'' I laughed at my own joke as I gestured towards his bald and round head.

The woman actually smirked at my joke which was a tremendous ego boost and victory for me. Sadly it just annoyed Mr. Spud even more.

''want to take this out side outside'' he asked poking his finger into my ribs whilst he said it. I downed my scotch in one, an impressive sight if I do say so myself. The small crowd that had formed whilst watching us bicker shuffled towards the exit, wanting to get good views of the upcoming fight.

''its pretty cold, and I didn't bring a jacket'' I stated as I placed the empty glass on the table in front of me.

He erupted in a cocky smile at my words and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off ''so looks like were doing it in here'' I said casually as his smile faded.

The man took of his leather jacket and threw it at the pretty lady. I turned around and winked at her and she smiled back.

A fist hit me in the side of the face, knocking me off balance. Boy did this guy have a good punch, but I had heard that I did too. I swung to hit him but Mr. Spud grabbed my forearm stopping me and he let out an explosive kick at my ribs forcing the wind out of me.

I let out a vicious right hook, just like my dad taught me, stunning him. I closed the gap between us and grabbed his t-shirt pulling it up over his head. Years of playing ice hockey had taught me how good a situation this was for me and I had sadly been on the receiving end and knew how dangerous it could be as well.

I twisted to punch him and he fell against the bar, however my smile faded.

On his arm was a flaming skull inside a HEV with the words ODST written in block capitals underneath. This man was hell jumper.

My pause had allowed him to get back up and remove his t-shirt (which he also threw to his girlfriend, who didn't look like she was worth the hassle anymore) he bounced forward and threw a jab which hit me square in the face. My head jerked back from the hit and I felt blood flowing from my nose.

I blocked his next attacked: a left hook aimed at my jaw but I was caught out a when he launched another kick at my knees making them buckle. He grabbed my head and started laughing as he dragged my towards the bar.

He slammed my head against the bar five times until I collapsed with a long bloody line running across my forehead.

My eyes opened and I realised I was in a hospital. The room was white and sterile, which translates into plain and boring. A doctor walked in and she looked strangely familiar, as I escaped from the realm of sleep I realised that my head was throbbing and I remembered the beating I took last night.

''Ah shit'' I mumbled when I realised who the doctor was and why she was so familiar.

She was the woman from the bar.

''How are you feeling this morning'' she asked smiling, but with genuine sincerity in her voice.

''Rough'' was my only reply a slight blush creeping onto my cheeks which I had to quickly suppress. She just gave me a smile, one of those glorious smile. I was feeling better already.

''A couple of quick questions and you'll be on your way'' she said and I nodded in reply''

''Name'' she asked

''Dylan Sutherland'' I replied groggily

''Date of birth'' she demanded

''July 26th, 2525'' I declared

''Age'' she continued

'' can't you work that out form my date of birth'' I chided playfully

forcing her to blush slightly.

''Lastly, social security number'' she said gruffly annoyed at her silly mistake.

''hmm tough one'' I joked ''85DGH9OP-1QCV45G'' I recited the number I was given when I turned sixteen, once I became an adult in he eyes of the law.


	2. Signing Up

August 19th 2545

New Alexandria, Reach

Two days later I was back to my old self and full of life. A holo table in front of me displayed the news which mostly focused on loosing contact with another colony, but I wasn't paying attention and I couldn't hear it over my fathers ramblings.

'' Your too old to be sat at home '' he exclaimed with passion in his voice '' join up and fight he continued, how many times have you dodged the enlisters? Five, six seven times?''

I laughed and my cackle seemed to aggravate him even more. '' Three actually '' was my only defence. However this didn't seem like the answer he was looking for and he started going red in the face. '' You shouldn't be proud that you've dodged them _three_ fucking times! '' he screamed making me regret how I worded my last sentence.

'' So what do you want me to do? Sign up and die or come back a broken man, you saw Tim across the street '' I gestured towards his house with my head '' he's a broken man, can't go out without getting all jumpy and crying ''. My dad conceded this point and sat down.

'' This is a war that will define a generation '' he stated '' people will respect the soldiers who fight for humanity for eternity '' I was compelled by the thought, respect, discounts at stores and the women would show there gratitude. '' Do you really want to sit this out? ''

I pondered his questions for five minutes. My mind hurt doing this much thinking. '' If I do join up '' I started pausing for affect '' then I'd sign up for Odst training camp '' his face stiffened when I told him this but all he did was nod. '' I have the grades to get in, I'm fit, healthy and as stubborn as a rock ''. He nodded along with my conclusion, actually smiling for once.

'' I'll go this afternoon and don't tell mum until I get back '' I said casually: slightly annoyed he had talked me into signing my life away. He stood up beaming, nodded once and left.

Several hours later.

New Alexandria, Reach

The line at the recruitment office was long, it seemed like half of New Alexandria had decided to sign up today. As I shuffled along in the queue holoscreens played scenes of UNSC victories, UNSC carriers blowing massive Covenant ships out of the sky like it was nobodies business and Odst HEV pods slamming down and landing on seven foot armoured aliens, then blowing the doors of and hitting scores of five foot aliens.

I was in a very good mood as I got to the front of the queue and a man led me towards a small cubicle.

'' So son '' I hate it when people call me son '' what's your name? '' he asked politely

to which I replied '' Dylan Sutherland '' he wrote the new information down and continued with the questions that were on the computer screen. '' What branch do you want to sign up for today '' he said genuine curiosity arching his brow. '' Marines, Odst training camp''

He looked shocked when I said that. '' You look more like a flyboy to me '' he stated with a steely gaze, probably part of the mind games or too pressure me into a branch where casualties were high. I dint bite the bait and held his gaze '' well I think I'm capable and I have all the necessary qualifications to get in '' I replied deadpan totally serious.

He took me seriously form then on as he asked a series of questions about my background and family life but most focused on how fit and healthy I was.

After the questions he pulled out some forms and lay them out in the table. After I skimmed through them I signed where I had to and shook his hand. I felt numb. I couldn't believe it had been this easy to sign up to Odst training camp.

The recruiter seemed to sense this and said '' This is the east bit son '' I bristled at the patronising tone '' once you get there you'll regret it and you _will_ end up hating me for letting you go'' he smiled as he explained '' there is a eighty percent drop out rate and you will be pushed to the limits, good luck son, your going to need it''

I left feeling slightly miss lead. He never mentioned it being that hard when he was persuading me to sign up. He had quotas to meet though and I couldn't' blame him for it. I read through the ' starter to Odst life ' book whilst on the train and realised that my ship out date was only a week from now, it all seemed to be happening too fast. This morning I was free and now I wasn't. I did not like that feeling much.

When I got home it was already dark. I let myself in and went straight into the kitchen to greet my parents. I placed the folder (which had a large picture of an Odst in full battle armour on) on the table and my dad just smiled.

Five minutes later though all hell broke loose. It started when my mum found the folder; well I say found but it was in view the whole time. She started crying first screeching about how I was going to die and that it as a waste. Then my dad said something about talking about him signing up this morning and she snapped. She started screaming about how it was my dads fault and how he was a piece of shit.

I left after this and nobody noticed, The cool air helped settle me as a I cruised the streets of the beautiful city, man i was going to miss this.


End file.
